


Warfare

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gaming, M/M, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #44: "If you die, I’m gonna kill you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> For **Yiota** , who prompted "If you die, I’m gonna kill you".
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

“Sebastian Smythe! If you die, I’m gonna kill you!” he screamed into the microphone attached to his gaming headset.

He couldn’t see his boyfriend, who was seated at the opposite end of the station but he could definitely hear Sebastian’s smirk.

“Where’s the fun in playing it safe, babe?” Sebastian’s sultry voice wafted through the earpiece.

“No! You stick to the strategy we’ve discussed. New Directions already beat us at Regionals! I’m not about to lose to them at _Call of Duty_!” he yelled as his fingers worked expertly on the buttons of the controller. 

“You being all competitive, Blaine- super hot,” his boyfriend teased.

“Will you two stop your nauseating flirting?” Nick’s voice boomed in his ear. “It’s distracting! Some of us are tryna win this— _fuck_!”

On screen, he saw Nick’s character crumple to the ground; bloody, _dead_.

_Shit._

Jeff was taken out earlier in the round and Nick was just eliminated. 

Now it was down to him and Sebastian, and they only had one target left to eliminate before they could claim their victory.

The last man standing on the New Direction’s team was Sam Evans; he was not a player to be trifled with. Evans was a pro at _Call of Duty_ and if they wanted to take him down, it had to be a two-person job.

“Okay, babe. I’ll make you a deal! Stick to the plan and let’s take out Evans- together. None of your macho gamer bullshit!” he muttered all business-like. “And if you do that, and we take out Evans, I’ll do that thing with ice cubes you like so much,” he proposed.

He smiled when he heard his boyfriend’s breath hitch at his proposition; trust Sebastian to be motivated when there was a promise of sex. 

And true enough, they took down Evans in record time, making The Warblers the victors of the inter-district _Call of Duty_ tournament.

Once the celebrations came to an end that night, Sebastian cornered him seductively and huskily whispered, “Now, about that thing with the ice cubes…”

He groaned but there was a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

A deal was a deal; Sebastian kept his end. 

And he gladly intended to keep his.

 

\---End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
